


Дважды

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Normal Life, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: За любые идеи и эксперименты приходится платить.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 2





	Дважды

**Author's Note:**

> AU, OOC, ER, parent!lock и другие страшные вещи.
> 
> Ко мне пришла Cirtaly и сжевала мне этой заявкой мозг. Автор сбрендил уже совсем окончательно, не обращайте на него внимания. Но, если что, автор точно знает, как получилось то, что вы можете наблюдать в этом тексте. Что не отменяет его общего безумия. Скорее наоборот.
> 
> Написана 28 февраля 2014.

— Почему я?

— Потому что это была твоя идея.

— Зато в прошлый раз — твоя. И если бы у тебя не появилось этой идеи в прошлый раз…

— Это не была моя идея. Это было стечение обстоятельств.

— Ладно, это была твоя глупость. Потому что ты забыла вовремя выпить таблетку.

— Я не забыла. Я была слишком занята, пытаясь спасти тебя от удушения галстуком.

— Значит, нужно было выбирать более удобное время приема таблеток.

— Четыре утра.

— В любом случае, это ты решила его родить. Так что это была твоя идея.

— Папа, я хочу в туалет.

— О господи! 

Ирэн с довольным видом устроилась на диване поудобнее, подложив под спину подушку. С тех пор, как закончился токсикоз, быть беременной стало исключительно приятно. Оставался еще третий триместр, но о нем пока можно было не думать. Она открыла книгу и погрузилась в чтение, жуя яблоко.

— Папа, я хочу пить! — требовательно объявил детский голосок спустя несколько минут, почти сразу после того, как хлопнула дверь ванной комнаты.

— О господи! — снова простонал Шерлок. В последнее время это была его любимая реплика. — Ребенок, а у тебя бывают периоды, когда ты ничего не хочешь? Которые длятся дольше пяти минут?

В ответ воцарилось задумчивое молчание.

— Когда я сплю, — уверенно сообщил Хэмиш, тщательно обдумав вопрос.

Ирэн фыркнула.

— Тогда иди спать, — предложил ему Шерлок.

— Но я не хочу спать, папа! Я хочу пить!

Шерлок скорбно вздохнул и загремел чашками.

— Может, ты хочешь съездить к бабушке? — поинтересовался он спустя еще одну задумчивую паузу.

— Я только вчера от нее приехал, пап.

— Н-да? А ощущение такое, что минимум недели две назад… К Джону и Мэри?

— Нет. Я хочу с тобой в морг!

Ирэн хрустнула яблоком и еще внимательнее прислушалась к разговору на кухне.

— Хэмиш, — очень серьезно сказал Шерлок, — тот факт, что твоя мама уже пятый месяц пользуется своей беременностью, чтобы заставлять меня что-нибудь сделать, не означает, что тебе можно вести себя так же. И что у тебя что-нибудь из этого выйдет.

— Но это была твоя идея! — изрек мальчик с интонацией, поразительно точно копирующей интонацию Ирэн.

— Наш сын слишком на тебя похож, — мрачно сообщил Шерлок в сторону гостиной.

— Представляешь, какой будет дочь? — ехидно поинтересовалась Ирэн.

В ответ раздался еще один очень скорбный и протяжный вздох.

— Иди одевайся, — буркнул Шерлок сыну. — Поедем в морг.

— Ура! — радостно крикнул Хэмиш и вприпрыжку ринулся в комнату. Но в дверях неожиданно остановился, развернулся обратно и подбежал к Ирэн, по-прежнему сидящей на диване. 

— Мамочка, — тоном очень любящего и ласкового ребенка произнес Хэмиш и торопливо чмокнул ее в щеку, — пожалуйста, рожай братиков и сестричек почаще. Чтобы папа показывал мне трупы и давал свой микроскоп.

— О. Господи, — донеслось с кухни, когда Ирэн, все-таки не выдержав, громко и заливисто расхохоталась.


End file.
